paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
LEO
|unlock = 28 |slot = Secondary |price = $629,000 |mag = 19 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 133 |rate_of_fire = 670 |reload_time = 1.47 / 2.12 |damage = 18 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 17 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 }}The LEO pistol is a new secondary weapon added along with The Bomb Heists DLC. Overview The LEO is a pistol whose low base damage is offset by its large magazine capacity and ammunition reserve. There are mods which can bring its damage up to respectable levels, but it has a limited modification pool compared to some other pistols. This pistol also has an unusually low hip-fire spread modifier on par with the Signature .40, which makes shots fired from the hip highly accurate. Summary Pros: *Large magazine size and high total ammo *Well-rounded base stats *Has an Extended Mag attachment that does not impact Concealment *Very good base concealment that is only slightly reduced by its specific mods *Very low hip-fire spread modifier Cons: *Low base damage *Small mod pool *Requires skills and weapon-specific mods for max performance * No concealment-increasing mods Tips *Due to this gun's low hip-fire spread modifier, it is not necessary to aim down the sights when firing. Shots actually become less accurate when a player is moving and and aiming down the sights compared to moving and firing from the hip. *Acing Gunslinger helps with increasing the LEO's damage, exceeding damage while having near perfect accuracy and stability, which enables it to compete well with other top-tier pistols like the Gruber Kurz, Chimano Custom and Signature .40. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Trivia *The LEO was based on the Springfield Armory XDM, the United States-marketed version of the HS Produkt HS2000 as can be seen from its many visual characteristics. **The in-game pistol bears the trademarked XDM grip pad pattern not found on Croatian-made HS2000s. It also features an interchangeable slide backstrap, again an addition by Springfield Armory. **The two slides of the LEO are those of Springfield Armory XDM pistols, as evidenced by their slide serration patterns. In reality these items are manufactured by Springfield Armory in the United States, and thus do not bear any marking related to "HS Firearms Croatia" as seen on the in-game models.http://www.springfield-armory.com/products/xd-service-model-v-10-ported-40-cal/ Custom Slidehttp://www.springfield-armory.com/xdm-series/ Long Slide *The LEO has markings on the slide stating it is a .40 S&W, while on the barrel it says it is a .45 ACP. Also, the magazine capacity is that of the 9mm model. *The LEO is the sole weapon introduced in the The Bomb DLC pack, and alongside the Falcon of the Big Bank pack, one of the only two paid DLC weapons in the series that does not have any other companions. *The LEO contains several references to Lion Game Lion, the creator of the DLC in which this gun was released: **The embossed image of a lion head can be seen on the LEO's grip, near the edge of the magazine well. The same image can be seen on the slide, near the brass ejection slot. **Leo is also one of the zodiac signs; it represents a lion. **The weapon—both its ingame model and real-life counterpart—has ties to Croatia, where Lion Game Lion is based. *The term LEO is also an acronym for "Law Enforcement Officer". This is an allusion to Dragan's past as an Interpol Agent. *The LEO shares its animations with the Interceptor .45 and the Signature .40. Gallery 2015-01-23_00009.jpg|The unmodified LEO. 2015-01-23_00010.jpg|The LEO with mods (IPSC Compensator, Extended Mag, Custom Slide). bom_hs2000.png|The LEO as seen on the minisite. LEO.jpg|A modified LEO (Custom Slide and Micro Laser) References Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:The Bomb Heists DLC